<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Reborn by TheGladerAndTheGlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484958">Omega Reborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue'>TheGladerAndTheGlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive alpha werewolf, Angst and Feels, Gen, Overprotective Derek Hale, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Post canon, Redeemed Theo Raeken, Scalia wasn’t endgame, Scott’s pack is in it too, Slow Burn, Werewolf/nymph hybrid, but not as much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all packs are tightly knit and loving. Some of them are abusive. Some of them have omegas. Some of them chain up children in the dark for their entire lives. And too many of them are worth trying to escape from. Rima isn’t an ordinary werewolf. She’s a hybrid, half wolf, half vila. As for Theo Raeken? Finally someone who understands her past trauma. And Theo’s pack? Finally a pack that won’t turn her away because of her status. Finally one not worth escaping from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sheriff and the Deputy have no idea what they're walking into.</p><p>Several calls to the station about gunshots coming from the woods. Probably a drunken madman, a couple of stupid teenagers, or maybe a suicide, all the calls had said. If only it were that simple.</p><p>But simple isn't really how you'd describe Beacon Hills.</p><p>It's just luck that the Deputy and the Sheriff are the ones who find her, not some other cop who would shoot on sight. It's fate maybe. But omegas don't believe in fate. Was it fate that killed her parents? Is fate the reason why she spent 15 years hurt and afraid? No, omegas will never believe in fate. No one deserves their fate.</p><p>Except maybe the ones who caused it. The Alphas. The glowing red eyes and hearts of ice. Claws that pierce innocent skin and fangs that drip blood onto already tear stained faces.</p><p>The girl is running when they find her, running from the sound of a dozen footsteps and the smell of gunpowder and deadly wolfsbane. So afraid of the people behind her she doesn't bother worrying about what might be in front of her.</p><p>All three of them are startled when she comes into view, practically crashing into the Deputy, but stopping the moment his flashlight illuminates her dirt and bloodstained face.</p><p>Her hair is medium brown, unwashed and choppily cut just above her shoulders, skin is light but covered in dirt. The leather jacket she wears is old and worn out with long slash marks all over from years of fighting. There's a makeshift backpack slung over her shoulders, roughly cut and sewn from what looks like an animal skin. She's young, a teenager, 16 maybe? But her eyes are those of someone who's seen a lot. The same eyes that the Deputy has, the kind of eyes that make people ask you where you served. What kind of horrors you saw there.</p><p>The Sheriff speaks first, lowering his gun at the sight of her fear. "It's alright. We're not gonna hurt you."</p><p>She looks between the two men. One older, one younger. They look sincere, like for the first time in years she's come across a stranger who actually means it when they say they won't hurt her. But they always look like that, and they're always faking.</p><p>"Can you tell us your name?" The younger one asks.</p><p>Her head whirls around the the woods behind them, the woods she just came from. Both men watch carefully as her body tenses up, like she's about to run again.</p><p>The Sheriff catches the Deputy's eye, and in the split second the girl has no gaze on her, she takes off. Both officers sprint after her, the Deputy using his extra speed to his advantage. He catches up with her and grabs her shoulder.</p><p>"Parrish!" The Sheriff yells as the girl pushes him away, claws appearing out of nowhere and slashing his arm. She stops running to turn towards them with a snarl. Sharp fangs protruding from her mouth and glowing eyes narrowed at them. Blue eyes. The kind of eyes wolves are either ashamed of, or sickeningly proud of.</p><p>"You're a werewolf." The Sheriff says. The girls eyes widen just slightly at the accusation. Most people would have run. "It's ok. We can help you."</p><p>"Don't bother." She turns to keep running but barely makes it a foot before she stops again, head whirling around as she listens to what lies beyond the trees.</p><p>"They're everywhere." Her voice shakes slightly.</p><p>"Who? Who's here?" The Sheriff and Deputy put their guns up as they scan their surroundings. Neither of them can sense the presence of the armed men surrounding them.</p><p>Her head darts around as she mentally pictures the location of each of her pursuers, like it's something thats happened many times before. Her claws are still out and she presses her palms together with her fingertips on opposite wrists. She doesn't even flinch or clench her teeth when she scratches deep into her hands, leaving five bloody claw marks on each palm.</p><p>"What did you do?" The Deputy yells at the sight of her blood dripping hands. He's about to step over to see the damage when the men finally come into view.</p><p>There are about a dozen of them, all of them tall, muscular, holding automatic weapons, and staring with disgust at the girl. A single look at any one of them screams hunter. It screams run away. One of them steps forward, he holds himself up like a leader.</p><p>"Don't move!" The Sheriff yells.</p><p>"Omega." The man addresses the girl, ignoring both cops despite their raised guns. "Hybrid scum."</p><p>The girl growls softly, her fingers flexing. The cuts on her hands haven't healed yet, like it's important they stay open.</p><p>"He said don't move." The Deputy repeats.</p><p>"Shut up." The girl tells him. In an instant she closes the space between them and knocks him to the ground, wrenching the gun out of his hand and the radio off his shoulder as she does it. She crushes the radio with one hand and tosses it back to him, now covered in her blood. She holds her hand out for the Sheriffs radio.</p><p>She makes no signal, doesn't mouth any words. But as he looks at her he sees the familiar way she looks back. Her fear is hidden deep and covered by courage and cleverness. Not unlike his own son, or his sons pack. So in this moment he sees those kids in this one. Trust is a difficult and complicated thing, but it's either her or the men with guns pointed at him.</p><p>He looks at his surroundings, weighing his options. One gun against 12? Not great odds. Might as well take a chance with the mysterious werewolf. He hands over his radio and she crushes It the same.</p><p>She nods at the gun still in his hands. "Unload it."</p><p>He sighs before removing the magazine and dumping the ammo onto the ground. The girl hands him the Deputy's gun and he does the same.</p><p>"Do what you came here to do." She tells the surrounding men. Her arms are spread out from her sides, a silent target.</p><p>"You give up?" The leader asks suspiciously.</p><p>"It's been years, I'm tired of running. You finally caught me so just get it over with."</p><p>He laughs. "Look at what we've got here boys. Omega, finally realizing she deserves to die. On your knees."</p><p>She gets on her knees without protest and looks at the unarmed cops expectantly. They get on the ground beside her, the Deputy somewhat reluctantly, but he trusts the Sheriffs judgement.</p><p>As guns are pointed at the girls head, chest, back, she looks up at the leader. His gun is aimed right between her eyes.</p><p>"You're an unnatural thing." He growls, his eyes glowing red for a moment. It's so quick that he doesn't notice, but as the girls eyes meet his red ones she flinches. The scent of fear fills the air surrounding the execution, it could just be written off as a reaction to the guns, to the momentary death. But the red eyes are easily what scare her the most.</p><p>"Look at yourselves." Each man is anticipating the kill, their animal side taking over. Some hold their guns with clawed hands, some have blood dripping down their mouths from biting their tongues with fangs, a few have glowing eyes. All of them blue, just like hers. "We're all unnatural things."</p><p>The cuts on the girls hands glow blue to match her eyes. She lifts her hands in the air, the bullets on the ground following. The Alpha's gun drops slightly as his focus turns to the bullets slowly raising and placing themselves in a circle around the three kneeling victims. One bullet is pointed at each shooter.</p><p>"Shit. Fire now!" He yells. But before his men can react, the girl waves her hands out to the sides and the bullets fly fast and straight into the spot between each mans eyes. The same spot the Alpha was aiming for.</p><p>The men drop to the ground and the girl takes off running. The Sheriff and Deputy stare wide eyed at the bodies for a moment before following close behind.</p><p>"Wait!" The Deputy yells.</p><p>She doesn't look back. At least not until she hears a low growl and sees a bright orange light coming from behind her. The light is accompanied by heat and she stops in her tracks to whirl around.</p><p>The Deputy is standing there, his mouth full of sharp teeth, uniform burnt off, and claw marks healed. His body is covered in fire and ash and his eyes glow with the flame.</p><p>"Hellhound." The girl whispers.</p><p>He starts toward her but the Sheriff holds up his hand. "Wait. She just killed a dozen men."</p><p>"I didn't kill anyone. Unless cops are walking around with wolfsbane bullets now. Come on, they'll heal soon." She starts backing away again waiting for them to follow.</p><p>The Sheriff still looks hesitant, a quick change from the reluctant trust he felt towards her only moments ago. "We can help you, well take you to the station. But not if we don't know what's going on."</p><p>"You can't help. Just get yourselves somewhere safe."</p><p>"Please." The Sheriff uses as gentle of a tone as he can, but nothing will force the girls anxiety down as she keeps glancing over their shoulders to the spot where the other werewolves will be coming from soon. "We know a pack that can help you alright? My son is a part of it. The alpha-"</p><p>"No!" She yells and she can smell her own fear as she does it. "No alphas. Please." The please is a soft whisper, too soft for either non werewolf to hear.</p><p>"Look at me." The girl's eyes are slightly wet as she meets his gaze. "My name is Sheriff Stilinski, this is Deputy Jordan Parrish. We can figure all this out, have some of the pack come protect you."</p><p>"Tell me about them." Silence falls and she raises her voice. "The pack! The betas, tell me their names."</p><p>"Well not all of them are in Beacon Hills. The ones that are are Liam Dunbar and Alec Wadesworth, but there are several others who aren't werewolves." </p><p>"And the others who aren't here?"</p><p>"Scott McCall is the-" Parrish stops himself from continuing as Stilinski gives him a stern 'don't go there' look.</p><p>"The alpha." The girl finishes for him with no emotion in her voice. "And the other betas?"</p><p>Parrish hesitates before continuing, "There's Malia Tate and Derek Hale." The girls focus snaps towards Parrish. "Um, there's also Jackson Whitmore-"</p><p>"Did you say Derek Hale?"</p><p>"Yea." Parrish steps towards her, slight confusion in his voice. "Do you know him?"</p><p>"Take me to the station." She looks between the two men but neither make a move to agree or lead her. "Please! Before they catch up, which'll be soon."</p><p>Stilinski nods and both men turn to walk in the direction of the station. Safety is the most important right, they can figure out the rest of her story when they're secure.</p><p>The girl follows before stopping, neither of the men looking back at her as she does. She watches for a second before pulling an old and worn photograph out of the equally old and work pocket of her leather jacket.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"You really have to go?" </em>
  <em>The boy has dark hair, he's slightly taller but is about the same age as the girl standing in front of him. She nods to answer and lifts a hand to hold two fingers in front of her eye, then moves them in front of the other eye. A symbol she taught him means "alpha".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can protect you if he finds you." She shakes her head no and gives him a sad smile, not believing that his pack would ever actually help her. "Will you come back?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shrugs and looks down at her feet. "Well just in case you do, take this." The boy removes his leather jacket and holds it out to her. "You'll have my scent to find your way back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She takes it and  puts it on, engulfing herself with his now familiar and comforting scent. The only scent she's ever know that means safety.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Derek." She says in a hushed and unsteady whisper. His mouth slightly drops open as he hears the first words she's ever spoken to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course." He nods at her rather than shaking her hand or hugging her. Physical contact is one of the things she avoids. "Goodbye Rima."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye." She says back and nods as well. Derek watches as she disappears into the trees and doesn't move until he can no longer hear her footsteps, heartbeat, or breathing. Her scent still lingers but if he hadn't known her it would just be another like wolf passing through. Like she'd never been here at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least thats what it would be like soon. Right before he found out she had to leave Rima had frantically signed "forget me forget me" to him several before he managed to piece together her request. No one could know she had been here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's many hours and miles later before she reaches into the pocket to feel a small object the size of a notecard. A picture they had took together only a week before, lying on the grass with their heads close and flashing gold eyes at the camera. A picture Derek had said reminded him of The Fault in Our Stars, not that she knew what that was. He'd left a message on the back despite knowing she couldn't read.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You're welcome back whenever you need us</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- DH</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>The girl, Rima, stares down at the picture of her and Derek. The first person to ever take care of her, the person she finally came back for. They're smiling, gold eyes glowing. It was before her eyes changed.</p><p>She shoves the picture back into her jacket, Dereks jacket, and follows Stilinski and Parrish.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>